espionage_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
2017 - Ruthenian Conflict
Timeline 1st of August: Tsardom of Volhynia invades Ukraine with airborne troops to siege various towns in western Ukraine till the main army arrives. Volhynian artillery starts to bomb Ukrainian border checkpoints and bases located near the border aswell. 8th of August: Volhynian paratroopers attacks and eliminates Ukrainian military convoys and reinforcements. 5 Volhynians gets killed in action. Meanwhile the main forces crosses the now abandoned and destroyed Ukrainian border checkpoints. 16th of August: Order forces crosses the border aswell, with little to no resistance as Volhynian artillery and paratroopers has cleared the border. 27th of August: Order publishes an article about why they're helping Volhynia in Ukraine. 13th of September: Volhynia launches two 9M21G missiles, to support the Order forces in taking Vinnytsia from the Ukrainians. 16th of October: The Volhynian Army broke through a small but well fortified Ukrainian position defending Novohrad-Volynskyi. They begin their assault on the town afterwards. 19th of October: The Volhynian Army recieves new and stronger tanks, to support the infantry. Volhynians loses ground and men to the Ukrainians. 5th of November: The fighting in Novohrad-Volynskyi continues. The Volhynian Army managed to push back the Ukrainians, and advanced deeper into the town. Several paratroopers was rescued and sent into fighting again. Both sides took casualties that day. 30th of November: '''Volhynian Army breaks the Ukrainian defenses and forces them to retreat. Novohrad-Volynskyi and the surrounding area is now occupied by the Tsardom. The Volhynian Army commander in charge of the main force, is replaced by Brigadier General Artur Olenev. '''1th of December: '''After roughly month of fighting, joint Order-Volhynian forces enter Vinnitsia from west. Attempt to encircle the city from north has failed and Volhynians have entrenched themselves until Order's flanking maneuver is launched. '''2nd of December: A Volhynian patrol was ambushed in a small Ukrainian village. Two Volhynian casualties, one dead and one recieved a minor wound. The Volhynians also start to entrench themselves outside of Zhytomyr, after clearing the villages from local forces. 10th of December: The 110th Support Battalion arrives to the trenches, and starts to bombard Zhytomyr together with the Air Force. An attack on the town is expected the same week. 24th of December: The Volhynian forces starts their assault on Zhytomyr. The Ukrainian forces retreated from the western part of the town to the eastern part, after 5 hours of intense fighting. 11 Volhynians were killed and 73 was wounded. 2018 9th of January: Volhynian forces continues fighting the Ukrainians in Zhytomyr. Meanwhile the towns of Korosten and Berdychiv has been occupied by Volhynian forces. Now only Zhytomyr remains before Volhynia has complete control over the Zhytomyr region. 25 Volhynian soldiers were killed, and 124 was wounded. 4 Ukrainian POWs was also executed by a volhynian officer. 30th of January: Order forces has succesfully taken control of a forest area near the Ukrainian defenses in Vinnytsia. Local sympathisers also helps the Order forces with mapping out the forest, which allows them to push back the Ukrainian attempt on a counter attack. The Ukrainians are heavily fortified, but the Volhynian and Order forces are preparing for an upcoming assault on the town. 3th of February: Volhynian forces occupies the town of Zhytomyr. The Volhynian casualties reaches 96, where as 25 of them were deaths. This also marks the day where over a hundred Volhynians has died in the war. 14th of March: A Tchvonian TKGB SAU team infiltrates a Ukrainian military ammo depot in Poltava. The Tchvonian special forces blow up the depot completely, and greatly damages the Ukrainians ammo supply. 15th of March: Battle for Vinnytsia is almost over, and 80% of city is under Order control. Order air assault teams had proven themselves useful in Vinnytsia. 16th of March: Vinnytsia and surrounding region is captured by Order. Death toll - 274 Order dead and 423 wounded, 120 Volhynian dead and 242 wounded. 17th of March: Tchvonian transport aircrafts arrives at the airport in Vinnytsia, unloading a medium sized force to help Volhynia and the Order in their fight against Ukraine. The Tchvonian forces consists mostly of artillery pieces. 18th of March: Battle for Vinnytsia is won, the order flag waves in the city and Ukrainian forces were destroyed. Great victory for the war effort. 21st of March: Kergikstan sends their air detachment from Turkey to Ukraine to help allies. 31th of March: Tchvonian artillery support continues to bombard the Ukrainians to help Volhynia and the Order. Rumors has also been spread, that Tchvonia is sending a larger force. 5th of April: '''The Battle for Kiev begins, a strong Volhynian force assaults the city, after 4 hours long missile barrage from BM-21 rocket artillery pieces. 146 Volhynians are confirmed wounded and 89 killed. '''14th of April: Kergikstani forces arrives to Kiev to assist allied forces. A Kergikstani C-130 plane was shot down and crashed into the Kiev City hall. 110 Kergikstani personnel are KIA. 24th of April: Order forces starts to actively cooperate with Tchvonian forces, and is eager to learn from them. Additional 10,000 order militants has also been deployed to the frontline. 4th of May: TPA forces assault Kiev from the north to assist allied forces in the west, but UAF forces defenses are strong. 8th of May: TPA forces continues fighting hard against the Ukrainian defenders, not only Ukrainians are a problem, mother nature is taking it's toll with TPA artillery teams, having to leave artillery pieces in ditches and what not, because of the heavy rain. 11th of May: Conscripts arrive to the frontline to replenish the casualties. Since the assault on Kiev, more than 200 Volhynians has been killed. 105 Volhynian soldiers has been killed and 143 wounded. The Tchvonian and allied air force is slowly taking control of the skies as well. 12th of May: Kergikstani paratroopers valiantly continues fighting the Ukrainians, taking heavy loses as well. 125 Kergikstani soldiers has been killed today. 25th of May: 2 months has now passed by since the start of the siege, and it seems like it will continue for a long time, as Ukrainian defenders are stronger than ever. "On some intervals the battle dies out almost completely, with almost no action or big exchanges of fire even heard, only to explode later on, resulting in hellish fight and a spike in deaths". Some order troops are starting to slowly compare the siege to the slaughter of Constantinople and Bursa as casualties rise. 6th of June: Tchvonian forces uses their effective artillery to hit important military targets behind enemy lines. The first dead Tchvonians also return to their homeland. 7th of June: Volhynian soldiers continue fighting, casualties today is higher than ever. 276 are confirmed dead and 321 wounded. 23rd of September: The battles in Kiev continue after a ceasefire. Volhynian and allied troops has rested and been reinforced and broke through Ukrainian defenses reaching the area around the Ukrainian parliament. Brigadier General Olenev stated that the capital is expected to be taken within a week. 27th of September: Kergikstani troops also continues their fighting after the ceasefire. Veterans from Turkey is also sent to the frontline in Kiev. The same day, the capital was taken and the Volhynian flag waves over the capital. It is celebrated by giving extra rations to troops and the national anthem of Volhynia is played in the streets. Casualties are In total, 1006 Volhynian men and 620 order monks and militants has been killed in Kiev. Tchvonian and Kergikstani personnel is unknown. The number of wounded reaches thousands. Civilian and Ukrainian military casualties remains unknown. 30th of September: Order deploys 200 Hospitaller units to Kiev, to aid the civilians. Food and medicine was given out. Ukrainian civilians left back in Kiev are left with little possibilities even with the humanitarian aid provided. Civilians are collecting scrap and other items like cigarettes to get cash. The same day, the Tsar made a speech, warning the Taurian government to not get involved. 4th of October: Volhynian and allied forces continue to pushing the retreating Ukrainians over the Dnepr river. The fighting spirit and morale is excellent among the Volhynian troops. Casualties are low. 23 killed and 88 wounded. 6th of October: Final assault on the remaining Ukrainian forces began, Volhynian forces broke through a desperate defense line and took 800 Ukrainians captive, thousands dead and wounded. 675 Volhynian soldiers were killed and 453 wounded. Multiple vehicles were disabled and destroyed as well. An ultimatum is sent to the Ukrainian government the demands consisted of: 1. lay down all weapons - final ceasefire is announced. Allow humanitarian convoys to enter all troubled settlements - all Ukrainian land will be under Volhynian rule. 2. higher ups will be offered new government positions. Top of the previous ukrainian government shall be given nobility titles if they are willing to cooperate and become governors of the Tsardom. As such, all ukrainian provinces will have self governance as much as Tsar's law allows it. 2019 '''22nd of July: '''Ukraine surrendered under the demands and all Ukrainian land is now Volhynian. Former president of Ukraine becomes a Volhynian noble. Category:Conflicts